Resident Evil High School
by ResidentEvilPa
Summary: what high school should be like
1. In the beginning

" It was not to long ago, when the accident happened, no one really was expecting it to happen again, considering it last happened maybe two hundred years ago. I remember it all like it was yesterday, how I lost everyone, my friends, my loved ones and even those I hate, and when it comes down to all that, you wish you could ask for it back. My name is Glacia Reinfield and I remember something like this being told to me as a child, that are family name had a history with the evil corporation Umbrella, but I never saw Umbrella as evil, considering they do so much for the people today, well let's just say I have a story to tell you about how I lost so much to not believing."  
  
A young beautiful girl skid through the narrow hallways of the large building she was consumed within, the floors shimmered a glossy coat of blue, matching the girls short sleeve blouse. She caught herself in action and slowed down a bit, to walk a calm, yet quick pace. As she walked she brushed her hands on her black skirt, adjusting a bit as she stepped into a classroom filled with students just like herself. Without a moment to lose, she took a seat, listening to the chimes the chased her into the classroom. She sighed in relief as she watched the teacher walk into the classroom shortly after her, the teacher not being as pep as normal, just trudged to the front of the classroom, scratching himself.  
  
He turned to face his class, getting a slight gasp from the girl; she was the smart mouth to the class, also known as the class clown. She smiled slightly as she said in her soft, sarcastic voice, " What happened to you? Did you have a bad night?"  
  
The teacher groaned, as he looked to the girl that said that, groaning at her once again.  
  
" This should have been a clue to us all, but hey sometimes people have really bad mornings and have to act like that, I know I do, well did. I don't sleep anymore, but that is another long story. Well he just stood there groaning at us for about an hour, I mean hey he was wasting learning time, none of us were complaining, but the second sign we had was not what we had expected out of him, it was the worse of things that could happen, okay not really, but it was gross!"  
  
He groaned yet again, with the chiming of the bell following him, as the class starting to stand, actual words spilled from his mouth, " Where do you think your going? I haven't given you your homework yet."  
  
The class froze as he turned around, skin from his scalp flaking off and falling onto his desk. The girl looked at the skin, seeing it was not a case of dandruff but it was like scabs flaking off him, the scabs were bloody, and smelled of rotten skin, not being able to bare it she just stepped from the classroom, walking along with her friends, out of the school. She looked to her friends who were all horrified; she shrugged as she started to speak to them, " What seems to be the matter? You all looked like you saw something disturbing or Melvin walked up to you."  
  
One of the friends, the closest to her, Kelly, turned staring at her as she said, " Did you not see mister Bass, I mean you have him at the end of the day."  
  
She nodded as she spoke, " Of course I saw him, I was present for his class." She chuckled to herself, " do look like the type to skip class?"  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes as she spoke, " That is not what I meant Glacia!"  
  
" What did you mean then?" Glacia said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" Well, first of all he did a whole lot of groaning all day, he practically wasted class groaning, then his skin on his arms flaked about everywhere, he wouldn't stop scratching his arms and scalp and he also smelt of rotten skin. Do you not think it is a bit weird?"  
  
Glacia shrugged her shoulders a bit, " I mean sure it is weird, but maybe Mister Bass had a rough night or something, you never know what is going on with that man."  
  
Both girls separated from the bigger group, considering they both lived in the same apartment complex. Kelly sighed as she held her books closer and said, " I am really worried about all this, what if it is another incident?"  
  
Glacia rolled her eyes as she said, " Do you still believe in that heap of garbage? You know my mother and father only told us that when we were little to scare us?"  
  
" How do you know Glacia?"  
  
She rolled her eyes once again, turning a street corner to enter apartment complexes with Kelly as she spoke again, " Because I am a all knowing Goddess, that is how. Good grief Kelly listen to yourself and what your saying, is it possible for the dead to walk?"  
  
"According to your mother and father, its true."  
  
" Well your mother and father told me about Santa Claus, should I believe them?"  
  
Kelly shakes her head, only to have Glacia asks out loud in question as they climbed stairs, " And why not?"  
  
Kelly giggles lightly as she says, " Because Santa Claus doesn't exist."  
  
Glacia's eyes widen a bit as she says, " If a jolly fat man doesn't exist then dead people walking around don't either!"  
  
Before Kelly could fight for her honor, Glacia slipped into her apartment and closed the door; she turned slowly to see her father in the shadows smoking a pipe. A little scared she moved towards her room to hear his bellowing voice, " What was it you two were bickering about now?"  
  
Glacia shrugged, " Stuff that happened at school, like always."  
  
The man nods as he with his feet motions towards the television which was always on the news, " Was it about Mister Bass?"  
  
Glacia a bit shocked says quietly, not looking the television, " How did you know that?"  
  
Her dad spoke like he was briefing a army for war, " Well considering he is on the news, talking about how he just attacked a man and then shot, it is pretty big news."  
  
Glacia's eyes widen as she looked to the screen.  
  
" Mister Bass really did attack a man, biting him on the neck, and taking four bullets to the chest before dying. I didn't want to think anything of it, considering I knew this was all just some weird twist to life."  
  
Glacia looked back to her dad, " It really is a shock to all of us, I think I am going to lie down for awhile."  
  
Before letting her leave she was stopped by her father, " You know what this sounds like?"  
  
" Great, another Umbrella zombie speech, at the time I didn't care for it, but as of now I have my own input for it."  
  
" It sounds to me like another Umbrella incident."  
  
Glacia nodded, still heading to her room, " Dad as much as you believe that, I want you to know I am not a believer of the dead walking, so don't try and input it into my head anymore."  
  
He sighed as she slipped into her room and he lastly called out, " Keep your opitions open." 


	2. Trying to avoid the nightmare

Chapter 2 Trying to avoid the nightmare  
  
" Why did I not let myself believe is still the very question I ask myself, because you see later that night, something happened to me, something that gave me enough information and proof that the dead would walk again, but being the ignorant child I was I let it pass me by. Why was I so stupid? Well not that you want to hear me insult myself much longer, I will go on with the story."  
  
Glacia sat at the edge of her bed; looking about as she pondered about the homework Mister Bass gave the class. She gazed at the golden trimming edging around her pastel blush painted walls. She smiled a bit as she thought to herself, " Why does Kelly always result to that stupid zombie case? I mean is it physically possible that a dead man can stand on his own and walk about? Who thinks of these ideas?"  
  
In the middle of thought, the door eased opened, as her mother looked into the room with a faint smile. Glacia looked up at her mom as she eased her way towards her bed, taking a seat. Glacia sighed as she was preparing for what her mother had to say, she did have a general idea. Her mother keeping her eyes centered on Glacia's floor, as she started to speak to her daughter, with a hint of concern in her voice, " Now before you start to bitch at me, I want you to know that your father and I love you very much and we only mean the best for you, meaning your safety and all. We do not want anything to happen to you."  
  
Glacia tried to make eye contact with her mother as she asked in a baffled tone, " What are you trying to get at mother?"  
  
Her mother turned her head, facing Glacia as she spoke, " Your father just told me about the incident at school with Mister Bass and the other man, and I want you to know, that even though you wish not to believe the seriousness of this dilemma, Umbrella is a evil corporation and they do wish the harm of humans. The dead will walk again."  
  
Glacia rolled her eyes as she turned her head away, groaning soon after to say, " Mom, our lives are not movies, this thing just doesn't happen. The dead can not live, hence the meaning dead."  
  
Her mother sighed, as she looked towards the exit of the room, "Well if you choose to believe it or not, keep yourself safe, I do not want anything to happen" Glacia your father and I our going to be daily karate lessons. Will you be okay here alone?"  
  
Glacia rolled her eyes as she said leaning back onto her bed, " You only ask that when you think zombies are coming or a threat to us, but other then that I will be fine."  
  
Her mother sighed, shaking her head with her body turning as well. She exited the room. Glacia sat there and said to herself, " Why do they believe that zombie mumbo jumbo?"  
  
" I wish I listened to my mother right then in there, not that I was not listening, more avoiding. Am I making any sense? Look, I knew with the signs of Mister Bass decaying before my eyes and him living with four chest wounds, something odd was occurring to Raccoon city, but I did not want to believe it was happening. I wanted to believe that something like this would never happened to me. Understanding what I am saying? Practically to me, I was avoiding the fact that this was occurring, that is the mistake that happened in the past, but you know they say, History repeats itself."  
  
Hours have passed since Glacia talked to her mother last, it was maybe seven or eight at night and it was starting to grow, quiet outside, something normal, but Glacia was starting not to feel all to safe.  
  
Glacia sat upon her bed, starring off into her television, dozing off a bit, which was expected considering she was watching the news. In the events of her dozing off, she heard a strange scratching sound coming from her window, turning over to look at the window, she shrugged to herself and said, " It is just a tree."  
  
" Want to know something comical about that? There is no tree outside my window."  
  
Glacia turned back facing her television as she gulped and said, " Where is my mother and father when I need them the most?"  
  
The scratching edged again down her window, she sat there just trying to stay calm. The scratching still edged down her window, soon following a hissing growl. Glacia turned to face her window again and said to herself, " I am going to be brave and stand up to this and find out what it is."  
  
She ascended, pacing towards the window, stopping maybe a foot away, not able to make out what was there, due to her saffron curtains, she gulped her rock hard spit and said to herself, " You can do Glacia, you do not believe in these monsters. Just push the curtain open and prove to yourself its nothing."  
  
" Something right then and there, told me not to look, let's just says it was my gut instinct. Did I listen? Well you be the judge of that."  
  
Glacia slowly pushed the curtain opened, falling backwards to see Mister Bass moaning and groaning outside her window. She gulped hard looking at him scratch his hands upon the window. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet, saying to herself, " This is just a dream. Mister Bass is not outside my window, and there is no such things as zombies."  
  
A bellow leeched out from behind her, " You could of fooled me, what I am looking at appears to be a dead man wanting to come in here and get the one thing he needs. The need to feed."  
  
Glacia jumped a bit to turn and see her father, she bit her lower lip standing up, screaming out in a quiet tone, " He is not a zombie, he is."  
  
Her father stood there waiting for an answer, " He is what? You can't answer that can you? You know what he is but are avoiding the true fact of the matter."  
  
She looked to the floor and said, " Maybe so, but no one dreams of this happening to them or there city, so that is why I go on not wanting to believe this is happening."  
  
Her father smiled and said, " Award winning speech I say, but what will that do for you in the long? Those this will multiply, reproduce like rabbits, there will be hundreds of them in weeks, thousands even after that. Hunting you and I and whoever else manages to survive."  
  
Glacia knew that he was probably right, but ignoring him she just said in question, " Can we not just killed Mister Bass and end it all?"  
  
Her father shook his head and said, " He bit that man on the news, that man could of already bit someone else, spreading it already throughout the residents of raccoon city."  
  
" Then what can we do?"  
  
" Leave the city, but then again I am sure that Umbrella has the city barricaded so we will just hang tight and fight our way out of this."  
  
" Fight?"  
  
" If your great ancestors can do it, you can. You have to be strong here."  
  
Glacia stood there with a disgusted look as she said, " Well, that's very informing to know, I am going to have to ask you to leave, considering I have school tomorrow."  
  
Her father nodded, turning around and exiting the room.  
  
" The nightmare has begun, and my father being as wise as he is predicted my future, he said I was to fight, and well for you to know in advance, I did have to fight." 


	3. How much longer does one need

Chapter 3 How much longer does one need?  
  
" Even after seeing Mister Bass, who was suppose to be dead claw at my window, I still did not want to believe, I will go ahead and say what your all thinking. I was stupid."  
  
Glacia ascended from her bed in the morning looking about, baffled, she looked to the window and saw only bloody handprints painted on her screen, shrugging a bit; she ignored it and changed into her school attire. She grabbed her schoolbooks, exited her room as always part of her routine. She was not big into eating breakfast in the morning, so she just walked to the door, opening it to see her dear beloved friend Kelly. Kelly looking a big sluggish only got a shout from Glacia, " Damn girl! What happened to you?"  
  
Kelly glared at Glacia as she bickered out, " I stayed up all night watching the news. Did you hear Mister Bass walked again?"  
  
Glacia shrugged as she said, " Lets just say I did more then hear it."  
  
Kelly looked confused, giving Glacia the sign to explain, which she started to do, " Well last night when my parents were at karate, I heard a strange scratching sound. I went to the window to see what it was and there was Mister Bass clawing at my window."  
  
Kelly didn't know whether to believe her or not, so she stayed cautious in her questions, " Are you serious or are you pulling my strings?"  
  
" I am dead serious as Mister Bass is."  
  
Kelly smiled to Glacia's wit and then said in a blurt, " So you believe now?"  
  
Glacia sighed as she shook her head and said, " I don't wish to believe, yet even though I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
Kelly confused yet again, waited for Glacia to explain. With a sigh Glacia started to explain, " The reality to all this is something I do not want to imagine happening, so I choose to right now ignore it."  
  
Kelly then spoke up, " That is what your ancestors did and a lot of people died because of that notion."  
  
Glacia looked away from Kelly speaking, " I know that, but right now things can be done to halt it."  
  
" And what if they fail?"  
  
Glacia turned to look at Kelly, " Then I will decide if I want to take part in the actions we must commit to taking."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes as she said in a sad voice, " What will it take to get it through your head?"  
  
" Yeah, what will it take? I am making the Redfield family appear stupid by ignore the fact that what is happening is really happening, but who wants there town to face that reality? That was my life's motto at the time, a stupid one now that I look back on it. I believe that if I just took in consideration earlier that this was really happening, I could of saved some peoples life's, but I being the stubborn child I was let all that slip right through my fingers."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes as her and Glacia walked into their favorite place, sarcastically speaking, school. They walked into their classroom, both having math class together, Glacia and Kelly sat at the first desk free with the chimes ringing right behind them. Slowly in trudged Miss Smith, she was looking her worst, which was not a good sign for Kelly and Glacia. Miss Smith's beautiful blonde hair appeared messy, riding in every direction, a bit wild. Those beautiful blue eyes were drooped over hidden by her eyelids. The class could already tell that her face flesh was decaying off, considering it was snowing as she walked by, she whipped her head back to look at the class. It was not a peaceful sign, her neck snapped and Miss Smith fell to the ground. Glacia sat there a bit in shock as she said to the class, " Looks like class is dismissed."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes yet again, standing up walking slowly to Miss Smith looking at Glacia, " Maybe it never occurred to you, but she might need some help."  
  
Glacia smiled to that as she just said, " Well yes, but who wants to help a teacher, oh wait." she pauses, putting a look of pondering on her face as she blurts out to finish, " maybe the teacher pet would."  
  
Kelly glared at her as she stopped at Miss Smith's body and said in her own honor, " I am not the teacher pet! I am just nice."  
  
As Glacia spoke, Kelly didn't notice but Miss, Smith started to rise up a bit, " Oh so that is what they call it now days, being nice is equal to brown nosing."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes as the class just watched them bicker back and forth; it was better then doing class work, " Brown nosing? Last that I checked I was white."  
  
Glacia's eyes widen to that remark, as Miss Smith brushed her hand softly onto Kelly's leg, Kelly still not feeling it, " Oh, so you're a racist teachers pet."  
  
Kelly doing her trademark rolls her eyes as she looks out the window of the classroom and says, " How can you assume that I am a racist?" she turned to face Glacia now.  
  
Glacia was slowly standing up dusting herself off as she said, " Well you said that, last I checked I was white remark."  
  
Miss Smith pulled her body towards Kelly, sniffing her flesh, as Kelly fought on with Glacia, " I was just defending myself, proving that I was not a teachers pet, because you know well enough I do not suck up to all teachers. I just suck up to those who teachers who teach the subjects I am weak at."  
  
Glacia was slowly walking over to Kelly, only on the other side, as she said, " Weak at? You have like a ninety-four in this class! Don't tell me your weak at this class."  
  
Miss Smith was slowly starting to open her mouth, as Kelly rolled her eyes at Glacia, " This is my lowest grade!"  
  
" You lowest grade? You want to know my lowest grade?"  
  
" Go ahead and tell me Glacia."  
  
" I wish I could tell you but I don't want the rest of the class to hear." As she was finishing Miss Kelly lunged her body forward biting into Kelly's foot, it took a second for her to respond, but Kelly started to scream. Glacia a bit in shock screams out, " What is wrong?"  
  
Kelly still screaming, only pointed down towards the teacher, Glacia without question ran to the desk to see Miss Smith feeding off Kelly's foot. She gulped as she said to herself, " What the hell do I do?"  
  
" What would anyone do, they of course would panic and think of possible solutions to end the problem, but this was my first smart action, I actually attacked Miss Smith, hey she gave me a F on my last test, I am considering it payback bitch!"  
  
Glacia did the first thing that came to mind, she started to kick Miss Smith with all her might, which only released a grip from Kelly, Glacia screamed out to Kelly, " Try to pull your foot free while I kick her!"  
  
Kelly nodded, she was not good at this sort of thing, but she was good at listening to leader like people. She started to jerk her foot about, freeing it from Miss Smith's grip; she a bit limp starts to limp at Glacia, as she says, " What now?"  
  
Glacia looked at her, " Well I am not staying here! I am going to leave and find my father, he might know what to do about your bite."  
  
Kelly nodded as she looked to the class, " I would leave too, Miss Smith is craving to eat students."  
  
Kelly and Glacia took off running out the classroom, looking around to see that the hallways were naked, but who cared! Kelly was a bit slow, so she ran with a limp and just followed Glacia's example as they made it to the front door. Glacia turned to see Miss Smith crawling out her classroom, Glacia gulped as she said to Kelly, " Don't look now but foot fetish is coming."  
  
Kelly stopped limping as she turned around to see Miss Smith crawling at her, she gulped turning around to see Glacia pushing at the doors, but they would not open. Kelly watching Miss Smith and Glacia at the same time, " Hurry Glacia."  
  
Glacia pushed on the doors harder trying to open them, but they would not budge. Glacia stopped pushing as she said, " There locked." Kelly turned to look at the door and said, " Why the hell would they be locked?"  
  
Glacia turned to see Miss Smith coming closer and then looked at Kelly, and said, " I have the feeling someone knew something."  
  
Kelly looked at her a bit baffled wanting her to explain, but that was not an option at the time, they had other problems to worry about. Miss Smith by the water fountain slowly pulls herself up where she is standing and walking at the two girls now. Kelly looked to Glacia, as Glacia looked to Kelly and both said nothing as Miss Smith just kept getting closer and closer to them.  
  
" Talk about suspense? I think I will leave you hanging right here and just guess what happens." 


End file.
